


Angels in Hellfire

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angels, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You offered to travel to Hell to rescue your angel’s best friend; he declines, knowing that it is far too late for that innocence to remain.





	1. Chapter 1

“I waited 70 years.” Steve spoke as he gazed out of the window, peering down at the street where hundreds of cars and pedestrians went about their day. “70 years, only to find out he was rotting in Hell.”

“Steve, it wasn’t your fault.” you frowned. You despised when your angelic friend became so groggy and dark. “James did whatever he could to protect you.”

“And in the end, he paid the price for it.” Steve frowned. “I’ve attempted time and time again to rescue him.” Finally, he tilts his head to gaze at you over his shoulder. “The fires around Hell are too hot for me.”

You glanced at the multitude of scorched feathers buried among his wings. you felt pain for your friend. You felt as though you needed to help him. But you couldn’t, it simply wasn’t possible. It was unheard of for a human to venture into the fires of Hell and come out unscathed. 

“His righteousness is too damaged at this time.” Steve took a step away from the window. “There’s no way to rescue him without becoming Dark myself.”

“Send me.” you frowned. 

He scoffed. “It’s impossible to send a breathing human through the gates of Hell, Y/N.”

“Then claim my soul and throw me into Hell.” you demanded. “Steve.”

“No.” he denied instantly. “If I kill the human in my charge, I will be punished for centuries.”

“Who will help-”

“Nobody.” Steve grimaced and you knew his mind wouldn’t change. “It’s far too late to rescue him and reclaim his blessings.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Y\N or Barnes, your choice, Golden Boy.” Ultron leans back in his throne as he sneers down at the blonde entity in front of him, practically licking the marble floor under his nose.

“Anything but that, sir.” Steve gasps as though he had imaginary chains around his throat. Ultron snorted at the pathetic holy creature. A place such as this wasn’t meant for enlightened creatures. It held too dark a force for them to last longer than a few hours before their wings begun to whither away in ash.

“The offer stands.” Ultron voices out, his nasally voice echoing around the throne room, a staff held tightly in his right hand. “Accept the terms, or nothing changes.”

“Please.” Steve looks up, eyes filled with desperation and purple gaze.

Ultron simply remains seated.

“There has to be another choice!” Steve pounds on the ground forcefully as a few feathers fall to the ground in front of him, smoldering in ash. “Give me what i desire!”

“No.” And before Steve could utter another plea bargain, he’s back in holy warmth with Y/N rushing to his aid.

“Steve!” She cried out, pulling out the sizzling feathers before any further damage could be done to himself.

“It didn’t work.” He swallowed the pain in his chest, ignoring the ache as she worked at his feathers. “He wanted you instead of Bucky.”

“You’re a fool for going to him without guidance.” She scolded lightly before kneeling in front of him and embracing his body tightly.


End file.
